Ghost of the Library
by P.N Tran
Summary: CURRENTLY REWRITTEN SO WILL NOT BE UPDATED There were lots of ghosts in Hogwarts castle. They died in many different ways, their life were different from other living. But a few knew about a ghost haunted the library. A ghost who was different from other ghost, who was trapped in the library. "She'll eat you alive, Riddle""Only muggle believe that" said Tom Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : It's all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**A/N : This is my second attempt to write a fanifc. This is a short detial I took out from the whole story. Tell me if this ok to continue. But this fic was gonna to be short about 4 or 5 chap. I'm a newbie.**

**Edited#1(01/08/3013): Well, like I said before. I was rewritten this and I need to change some detail a bit, I hoped this is my last edit. **

* * *

**_September, 1938_**

"Who are you?" There was a boy. He had pale skin and jet black hair.

The girl just stood up from her seat while her expression was blank as she looked at Tom before she disappeared into thin air.

The book in her hand drop on the floor.

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

**_February, 1941_**

"Have you ever met the ghost of the library?" Nott asked, there was a bit of scare in his voice, not because of the ghost, of course.

"What ghost?" The black hair boy said, smiling while eating his pork.

"Well, I thought you were always in the library so you know" Nott explained.

"So I know what?" The boy asked, stopped eating and looking at the boy.

"You could have seen the ghost" Nott gulped "It was nothing. I heard that there was a ghost there so I just wonder"

"Nott, how long we have been friend?" The black hair boy asked emphasized the last word when suddenly there was a snort "What's the matter, Black?" He said, facing another black hair boy.

"What's wrong with you, Nott?" Limette Black asked the Nott boy, ignored the other boy "Tell me what Riddle did to you? I'm surely a…" He looked around before saying "Mudblood here can't do anything beside…"

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

"Binding the target's tongue to keep him or her from talking about a specific subject, that is the Tongue-Tying Curse" The older girl explained.

Tom Riddle listened carefully, a smile on his face "I knew it centuries ago" He smirked.

The ghost cheeks turned little red "Well then, why did you even ask me to explain it for?" The ghost angrily walked through him.

"Hey, Hermione wait" He said, intent to grad her hand but remembered he couldn't.

"What?" Hermione, the ghostly girl turned her head.

"Can you keep quiet? What if somebody hear it?" He said.

"What can they do? Punishing a ghost and I'm sure that a perfect like you can get away with it. Tom Riddle, the handsome future Head boy." She said, floating around the boy.

"You think I'm handsome?" He smirked, watching the ghost's face turned red again "Of course, you are cute, too, Hermione"

The girl floated to the table in the dark corner. Tom Riddle followed her.

"Have you ever used that curse before?" The ghost asked. Tom nodded, sitting opposite the ghost "Who is it?" The ghost girl asked curiously.

"Limette Black" Tom answered simply.

"A Black. What's happened?" She wondered.

Tom shrugged "How many books have you read?" He changed the subject.

The ghost girl looked surprised but still answered "Many, but I asked…"

"Have you read all of them?" Tom asked.

The ghost nodded "Don't change the…"

"And what's about the Restricted Section?" asked Tom. The ghost started to feel annoying when being cut off by Tom.

"Library is about to close, Mr Riddle" The librarian informed.

"You should go now" The ghost said before floating away.

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

**_January, 1944_**

"How did you do this?" Hermione asked, surprise in her voice.

Tom Riddle was holding her shaken wrist. His face was full with joy "Hermione. I did it" He hugged her tightly.

"Tom, I can touch you" Hermione burst into tears "But…how…how did you do this, Tom?"

Tom let go off her "Don't worry about it, 'Mione" He looked deep into her eyes and said "As long as we are together, there's nothing can separate us"

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

**_September, 1945_**

"Such a shame, Tom, but you have to understand. Maybe a few years later, perhaps" Armando Dippet said.

"I understood, sir. But may I have another walk through the school? There're so much memories here that I need to refresh" A bright smile on Tom's handsome face.

"Who was that?"

"I don't know"

"He's so handsome"

Tom Riddle walked to the group of school girls in the schoolyard. They were looking at him with curious. But he intented to ignore them. He kept walking to a bushy hair girl's direction.

"What are he doing with the know-it-all?"

"I don't know"

"Did she know him?"

Tom listened to the girls, smirking. He stopped in front of the bushy hair girl reading a book.

"You know you look like a pervert, right?" The girl said while still looking at her book.

"From a eleven-year-old girl's mouth, I don't think so" He laughed.

"Twelve" The girl said, shut her book and looked up to Tom.

"Hello, Hermione Riddle. Did they actually believe in that name?"

She shrugged "Of course they don't. I changed it to Smith"

"That was…" He paused then sat next to her "…ordinary. How Albus these days?"

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

******A/N : Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes. Thanks you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : It's all belong to J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: I know this was short but I was busy these day. Exam is coming and other high school stuff. But don't worry I had already thought about the end. Just saying, in this story i only focus in 5th year, 7th year, after hogwarts and in the time Tom creating Horcruxs.**

**A/N: Thanks for review. It made lots of help for me to continue writing.**

* * *

The summer morning at Hogwarts was nice and sunny with bird flying and chipping and the elves running around to clean the castle to ready for the new term. A tall young man was heading to the library, a basket in his hand.

Entering the library, he put the basket on the table nearby. Brushing his hand through his thick messy hair, he looked around to find the bushy hair girl.

"Hermione" He called out "I bring you lunch. Ginny made your favorite soup" He said and walked selves though selves "Hermione. Hermione…" He walked faster "Hermione…" No one respond.

"Hermione…"

**13****th**** July, 1999**

* * *

**(Fifth year)15****th**** October , 1943**

Tom was reading his book in the boy dorm when suddenly the door opened to reveal a thin and brown hair boy. The boy ignored Tom and continued his way to the bed. Tom looked back at his book but his attention still on the boy. The brown hair boy left the dorm with a book in his hand and nothing more but a mumbling word Mudblood . Tom just smirked at that and closed his book.

Taking out from his trunk a black notebook, he started to scratch something on the notebook.

"…I have found the way…" He wrote down the notebook.

_I had found a way to make that happen. It will be cruel but it's the only way. She will not like this but it was for her own good. It was for her, only for her. Now I just need somebody to do the trick._

* * *

**(Second year) September, 1940**

"RAVENCLAW" The sound echoed through the hall. The Ravenclaw students in blue theme clapped their hands politely. And the girl with big glasses ran to her table cheerfully.

Tom was sitting at his table and eating his food. He didn't care much about the new students.

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

"How was the ceremony?" A bushy hair girl asked, floating around the boy.

"It was normal" Tom answered calmly.

"Was someone special in the new students?" She asked excitedly.

Tom looked at his hand to remembered "Pureblood, Slytherin, red-head, Gryffindor, blonde, Gryffindor, another blonde, Gryffindor,… this year, there were more Gryffindor than usual. A trouble this year" He stated.

"Houses rival" The girl mocked.

"Well, the only one I remembered left was big glasses sorted in Ravenclaw" Tom said while the girl was rolling his eyes "Her name was... Myrtle" He emphasized.

The girl laughed "Tell me about your day"

* * *

_I had done something very bad. I had killed her, I had killed someone. It was not supposed to be like that. She …she…_

Tom ripped the page out angrily and shakily stuffed the paper.

"It's… it's …" He murmured worriedly but then a smile appeared on his face "It will help her…"

Hurry footsteps came in the dorm.

"A Ravenclaw had died" Parkinson 's shaken voice.

Tom smirked then turned around, worry on his face "What's happen?"

**On 13****th**** June, 1943.._._**

**.'~'.'~'.'~'.**

_A Ravenclew girl died in tragedy, Is Hogwarts safe anymore?_ - **Daily Prophet**

**June, 1943**

* * *

**A/N: I'll continue after examing. Was the timeline mess you up? Tell me about this chapter and I'll improve in next chapter. Sorry for bad grammar.**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**I'm sorry reader out there. this fic is currently rewritten by me and will be finished as soon as possible. I know, i hate myself now.**

**Thank you Asarin159, bubblegum, Aria, guest, angel for leaving review; RavenOrozco, Zeehana, assi, rogue23gw, voldyismyfather for favourite and others for following. I'm sorry, I really am sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is chapter 3. I change a few concept but you won't notice at all I think. I also edited my first chapters to make sense the story. It was hard but I did this. **** I am sorry to make you wait but you don't want to have a long author note, do you?**

**Thank you for all of your review, favorite and follow. I hope this isn't disappointed you.**

* * *

**THE GHOST**

_**September 11th, 1938 **_

Tom Riddle loved the library in Hogwarts because it's quieter than the library in the orphanage and nobody seemed to care about Tom's presence. So Tom went to the library every day except Sunday when he practically lived there and today was Sunday.

"Toadstood and Uses" "Ingredients for Advance User" "Plants: Light and Dark" Tom murmured each title as he looked around the quiet Herbology Section. They seem all too thick and unnecessary for him at the moment. Tom had five more assignments to do. It seemed he had made an impression on almost all the professors especially Slughorn for the very first week. Tom smirked when he remembered how the Poison Master compared him with Limette Black and the face of the boy who carried the purer blood than his turned red potato. Tom almost burst into laughter if he didn't compose himself. Yes, in the very first week, Tom had made some enemies.

Lost in his thought and book titles, Tom didn't realize the girl standing near him. After a few steps to the right closer to the girl, Tom then realized her presence and stopped his right leg but he lost his balance and fell into the girl, no, fell through the girl to be exact.

Cursing the words that an eleven-year-old boy shouldn't know, Tom stood up and dusted himself. What was that? He asked himself and his eyes wandering around looking for the person he just bumped into or fell through. Tom thought it was a ghost but to make sure.

Tom found the girl. She seemed didn't see him or know his existence. He watched her moving from shelf to shelf looking for some books maybe. Well, Tom was right. The girl took a very thick book out of the racks and flew, because her feet didn't touch the ground, to a table nearby.

Tom liked quiet that why he choose the quietest part of the library or the day that most students were too full with energy to want to stay in the library. So when Tom found the weird looking ghost there, he almost didn't care and continued his search but Tom decided different today, he was curious. He looked at the book the girl picked. _He need that book_, but instead of any question about the book, the first words left his mouth was "Who are you?"

His voice was loud in the quite place. Tom had to make some coughing to adjust his voice's volume. He hadn't said much since he arrived at the library beside some questions about some books for the librarian.

"Who are you?" A little black hair boy asked.

A ghostly girl turned her head to where the sound came from. A curl of her hair fell out and touched her nose. Her big brown eyes scanned the small body. Jet black hair that she wished it were messier and pale skin that looked a bit like he was ill. He wore green and silver that made her frown a bit. She always had an unpleasant feeling for the house of snake.

Tom's dark eyes looked into the girl's brown eyes looking for some answers. Tom was always good in reading other people mind just by looking in their eyes except Dumbledore of course. But he found nothing in the girl's facials except some frown she made when she looked below his neck. Tom assumed she wasn't into green and silver or his house.

Then the girl stood up from her seat while her expression was blank as she looked at Tom before she disappeared into thin air.

The book that the girl had been carrying dropped on the floor with a loud 'thub'. He walked to the spot that the book was laying and picked it up. He murmured the title with interest and left the section. He knew he was going to meet the girl soon enough but he needed to read this.

_A week later…_

She watched him since that day, just watch him. She watched him going to the library every day except Sunday when he practically lived there. She watched him doing essays, searching books, and continued doing essays again. She found something familiar about it but she didn't remember why. The reason why she was doing this was because he could see her and she knew that not much people could see her. She had never found out why she was like this. Maybe she was dead somehow and became a ghost but being invisible to people was not in her knowledge… of being a ghost and even ghost can't see her.

It was Sunday again and she was watching the boy as usual. He was reading from books to books. The girl's lids started to feel heavy. Well, she was lying on top of the highest shelf and the wind just kept bugging her into sleep. So she fell asleep.

"Ouch" She yelped as her back landed on the ground.

Tom heard the noise, snapped his head to where the sound came from. Leaving his table, Tom walked to the tall shelf on the Dragon Section where he believed the sound came from. There were a few students there, mostly were Ravenclaw. As they saw the sign of Tom, they walked away quickly.

The girl watched the scene questioningly. No wonder he stayed in the library all the time, she thought as she flew up to the ceiling. She was a ghost, she couldn't feel pain so it was pointless to scream but she just hated falling.

"Are you there?" The boy spoke. His eyes were dashing around looking for a figure.

She watched him searching for her behind a shelf. Slowly she stepped a step forwards and didn't realize a part of her big bushy hair was showing.

Tom smirked as he found the girl's brown hair behind the shelf "I can see you" He said smugly.

The girl flew out for her hiding "Who are you?" She yelled.

Tom cocked an eyebrow and the girl continued "How did you see me?" Tom looked puzzled and the girl slowly landed on the ground "You don't know" She said.

"Should I know?" Tom asked, putting down the large book as he walked to a table nearby. He watched the girl looking into the distance silently.

They kept silent when the girl was the first to spoke "What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

Tom responded the sudden question with another raising eyebrow "Why?" He asked.

"You kinda like doing that with your eyebrow, don't you?" She asked suddenly "Didn't you afraid it will create some wrinkles in the future?" Tom looked annoyed as the girl's statement and distraction "My name is Her…" She paused.

Tom frowned when she stopped The girl didn't even remember her name.

"It was Her…" The girl paused again. She had lived alone so long that she forgot her name. She remembered started with a '_H' _and it was a long and special name according to a boy she knew for a long time ago "Shakespeare…"

Tom looked disbelief at the girl and he said mockingly "You name is Shakespeare?"

"No" She said feeling the mock in his voice "My name was from a play of his"

"You don't know your name" said Tom.

"Not that I don't know my name, I just forgot it. The name was from the play called…" She said nervously "…called… called… Winter's tale, yes, Winter's tale" She smiled happily "And your?"

"You're not even said your name was" Tom answered annoyingly. He thought that the girl was distracting him.

"Well" The girl began "Why don't you say your name first then I say mine?"

"Your name is Hermione, isn't it?" Tom remembered the name of a teacher in the orphanage's favorite character. The woman had a weir love for The Winter's tale of Shakespeare.

"Yes. How did you know?" Hermione, the ghostly girl, asked, surprise on her face.

"Lucky guess" Tom said simply.

The girl accepted the reply easily or maybe she didn't expect him to say anything more. She then waited for him to spoke again. The boy seemed to forget "Your name?" She asked.

"Was it that important?" Tom said while opening a book.

"Will it kill you to tell me your name?" She asked while annoyingly looking at the boy now eyes just focus on the words of the book.

"I hope it won't" He answered blankly, eyes never left the book. He ignored her.

After a while, Hermione then realized he was ignoring. She could tough objects even she was a ghost, actually she knew that every ghost could do that with enough focus, so there wasn't any problem when she knocked the book out of the boy's hand.

Tom growled as the weight of book left his hands. It landed on the ground with a loud 'thub' then footsteps coming could be heard and the tall figure of the librarian appeared.

"Mr Tom Riddle. Enough with the sound making" She said "I appreciate you spending all your time in the library and actually studying" She emphasized the last word as she gave a glance to the group of student eavesdropping nearby "But this is a library and you weren't the only trying to focus"

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Tom apologized "If it is disturbing you, I can read in my common room next time and I'm sorry again for the dropping book" There were ashamed and sadness as he spoke. Hermione looked surprised as how the boy changed to an angle.

Eventually, the librarian just took a deep breath "It's alright. Just make sure there won't be too many sound next time. An if you want books from the higher shelf, tell me" She spoke for the last time as she walked away but she stopped in front of the group hiding behind the shelf "Mr Black, Mr Nott and Mr Avery. Is there something I could help you?" The boys frowned as they shook their head then walked away. Limmett Black gave a last evil glance at Tom as he walked away with his group. The librarian just shook her head and left.

"So it seem that no one can see you except me" Tom stated when he realized the girl was still there the whole time and either the librarian or Limmett Black's gang noticed.

"Yes" She answered "So your name is Tom, right? Tom Riddle?" She said in amusing voice. The boy was interested and she didn't feel this way for a long time. Well, she practically hadn't met any people since that day, the day that she didn't remember what days it was.

Tom looked annoyed and confused, but he nodded instead "Why cannot they see you?" He asked suddenly. The question was stupid. It was obvious that the girl didn't know either.

"I don't know" She shook her head, hiding her emotion behind her hair then she picked up a book from the stands of books he choose and started to focus into it. Tom didn't try to question any more as he, too continued focusing on the book. Everything felt into silent as the only sound was they flipping the pages.

And Tom left the library after a few hours reading books and then realized the girl was nowhere to be found. He went to the Great Hall, just to give the professors his presence but he ate nothing more than half of his pork.

When he was back to his dorm which is empty, he went to his four poster bed and cast a few spell around to protect himself from his dorm-mates. He tried to fall asleep but fail and his eyes kept opening. He tried to revise some of his lesson, remember some of the tips that the teacher gave to him, which was very rare to happen according to them, but his entire attempt to tire himself was useless as his eyes kept opening wider.

He pictured of the girl he just met in his head. He tried to remember some of the detail of her look. She wasn't from here or born in these time as her clothes wasn't like any of the witches or muggle. He is the only one who saw her, and she or he didn't know why.

Tom blinked and a yawn escaped his lips.

_Well, I am a special kid_

Yes, he could talk to snake, the emblematic animal of his house. He knew it was a special skill and it had been confirmed when he told it to Dumbledore and a flash of surprise on his look was enough to make him believed that theory but Dumbledore told him to keep his special skill as secret, Tom felt confused but he accepted anyway.

_Maybe that why…_

Tom's eyes were half close as the thought hit his mind and a soft snort left his lips.

Tom dreamed nothing that night as usual.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. And do you enjoy did? _Aria _suggestion about beta reader. I'm kinda new to these things so if anyone want to beta this then just PM me.  
**

**So review and tell me what you think. So see you next month and I promise I will update next mouth. I swear I will.**


End file.
